


Invader Zim (Witch Trials Au)

by OmaDaKat



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gen, Witch Hunts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmaDaKat/pseuds/OmaDaKat
Summary: ***ON HIATUS***Invader Skoodge is sent to Earth to investigate it's success and the humans made him pay for it once they found out he wasn’t human. Years, years later Zim was sent on a fake mission to "investigate what happened to Skoodge". Dib as always sees past through Zim and tries to reveal him as a witch (even though he is wrong in a way and he is just truly an alien).Enjoy this story of me messing around with the Invader Zim characters during the age of mast hysteria of witches.
Kudos: 5





	Invader Zim (Witch Trials Au)

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ON HIATUS AS I NEED TO PLAN OUT THE STORY MORE~~
> 
> This story is placed within the time frame of The Salem Witch Trials. I know some things won’t be historically accurate, nor do I intend on going to the full length and depth of the historical event. In my world the witch trials last for years, and is all that is known for probably a century, with the way I am wanting to write this. Another thing I want to add is that I am writing this on notebook paper then typing it up, hence why I thought it was a good paragraph until I typed it up to see how small it really is. But despite this, I hope you enjoy!

Skoodge looked at all the humans in the town. Looking at them made him self-conscious, knowing he wasn’t like them. He was a proud Irken, an alien species, not a “human”.

He went back inside his house then waited until it was dark. When everyone was asleep, he took off the “Puritan” clothes and hat to get cooled off. 

Skoodge wiggled his antennae and stretched his body. He then put his hand out in front of him, and summoned a small fire in his hand.

“Still got it!” Skoodge whispered happily to himself.

Skoodge then heard a scream, which resulted in his PAK to shock him. PAKS were programmed to shock an Irken if it believed the Irken was going to kill someone with magic. Considering he was practicing magic and someone screamed, it could only come to one conclusion.

“WITCH!!!” A voice screeched.

Skoodge fell to the floor in pain and looked over at the window to see a grown man looking at him in fear. A few moments passed and the man ran off to get the rest of the town.

"I need to get out of here…" Skoodge muttered then attempted to get up, but ended up falling back down.

Skoodge was in too much pain from the shock the PAK gave him.

He started to hyperventilate out of fear. He needed to get out of here! 

Skoodge attempted to get back up again when his front door slammed open. He looked up to see the town looking at him in fear.

"Fear not, my fellow town!" a gentleman in the front said, "We will deal with him accordingly!"

Skoodge recognized him as one of the Watchmen. This Watchman was the leader of the group… Skoodge believed his name was Samuel.

"Samuel" walked towards the crumpled up Skoodge and picked him up by the antennae. Skoodge's head flares with pain and he begins to weakly hit Samuel.

"Let me go." Skoodge rasped.

Samuel's eyes narrowed, "Not if I can help it."

Samuel then barked at the other Watchmen to get some rope. Once they did, they tied Skoodge up and started to haul him off to jail.

The pain was too much for Skoodge and the world went black.

  * • •



Skoodge woke up suddenly to a burning sensation. It started off small then it felt like it was burning him alive. He began to scream in pain as he came to.

Once the pain subsided, Skoodge realized they had splashed him with water. He started to breathe heavily in pain.

"So witch," a voice hissed, "Why are you here?"

Skoodge took in his surroundings to find out that he is in a cell. He looked to where the voice came from. Behind some bars showed the Watchmen. 

Wait… no. He was the one behind the bars.

Skoodge got up and realized just how small the cell is. It probably could hold four humans before being devoid of space.

"I asked you a question witch! Answer me!" Skoodge recognized the voice as Samuel's.

"I am no witch," Skoodge hissed, "You people are delusional. There is no such thing."

"Witch you lie. How do you explain your appearance and the fire summoning?"

Skoodge cursed his appearance and his mistake of seeing if he still could use magic. This town was mad with fear of witches, and they blamed innocent people of being witches. He needed to somehow get out of this pickle before they kept him here forever or worse. 

"Must've been a trick of the light, with the 'fire summoning'. And as for my appearance, I was deformed from birth."

"Lies!" A different voice shouted.

Skoodge felt his antennae flatten against his head upon hearing this voice. The person who shouted forced their way through the group of men. Skoodge recognized them as the person who started this mess.

"You…" Skoodge hissed. This fool was going to get him killed!

"The witch lies! I saw him become what he is in front of me. He took off his disguise and showed his true self while using magic. I say-"

"Move out of the way!" A deep voice bellowed.

"Make way for Reverend Chris!" Another voice shouted.

The man with the deep voice from a moment ago appeared in front of Skoodge. Skoodge backed away from the bars.

Reverend Chris then kneeled down in front of the cell and said, "I got this. No need to be hasty," he looked Skoodge in the eyes, "We haven't asked your name. What is it?"

"What's happening?" A small voice said. A little boy with black spikey hair came into view.

"Little Mem, I thought I told you to stay home." Reverend Chris stood up and put his hand on Little Mem's shoulder.

"Who is this, Reverend Chris?" Samuel asked.

"This is one of the kids I adopted from the orphanage. I am going to train him to be a priest." Reverend Chris replied.

The Watchmen said nothing as Reverend Chris brought Little Mem over to Skoodge's cell. 

"Who are you?" Little Mem squeaked. Skoodge assumed he is about five earth years old.

"I'm Skoodge." He sat down and looked down at the floor.

"Okay Skoodge," Reverend Chris then looked at Little Mem, "Watch and learn."

Skoodge's antennae perked up when he heard his name.

"You need to admit that you are a witch, or else you will die. So please." Reverend Chris pleaded, breaking his character a little bit.

Skoodge bristled, "You wish me to tell a lie? You want me to demean my character?!"

Reverend Chris coughed, changing his posture. He reached his hand into the cell and Skoodge just looked at it. He took his hand in caution and Reverend Chris put his other hand on top of Skoodge's.

"Admitting that you're a witch will free you of a hideous fate," Reverend Chris said gently, "I'm asking you to save your life, not to demean yourself."

Skoodge felt his antennae flatten against his head again. Moments passed and nothing was said.

Little Mem looked at Skoodge with curious eyes, "Why don't you just admit it, mister?"

Skoodge's eyes shifted from the Reverend to Little Mem, "And what do you know?"

"I know that you can still be here if you tell them what they want!" Little Mem squealed happily.

Skoodge began to cave in when someone shouted, "Admit it witch!!"

"Never!" Skoodge hissed. He would never let these people win one over him.

Reverend Chris opened his mouth to say something when one of the Watchmen grabbed him.

"Unhand me!!" He demanded.

"Your job here is done." The Watchman said and started to drag Reverend Chris off.

"Let me go! I need to save his soul!!" Little Mem followed after the screaming Reverend.

All the Watchmen looked at Skoodge then followed after Little Mem. 

  * • •



Skoodge sat in the corner of the cell and thought about the Irken Empire. They didn't wish to harm anyone… well except the defectives of course.

Skoodge's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He was startled by them since he has been in the cell for days all by himself.

"Witch, it's time." Samuel said. Or at least Skoodge thought it was his voice.

Skoodge turned around to see it was indeed Samuel.

“Time for what?”

“For what you deserve.” Samuel opened up the cell and grabbed Skoodge by the antennae again. 

Anger and pain flared through Skoodge He didn’t deserve this! Why him? He even didn’t use magic to escape! Though thinking about it, he should’ve, but he didn’t like running away from his problems.

Samuel tied Skoodge's hands behind his back and roughly shoved him out of the cell.

They walked through many corridors together until they reached the outside. What was in front of Skoodge terrified him to his soul, if Irkens even had one. The town’s people had lined up on either side of the jail’s entrance which made a straight path forward, and they were all chanting “Burn the witch!”. At the end of the path there was a fire pit, surrounded by rocks, and a giant wooden pole stuck out from the middle.

Skoodge stopped in his tracks upon seeing this. These humans were crazy! He didn’t get much time to fully process what’s in front of him before Samuel shoved him forward.

“This is crazy!” Skoodge yelled in desperation, “Please, let me go!!”

Skoodge started to struggle against Samuel as he was being forced forward.

“Don’t do this to me!”

Skoodge shrieked out of fear and summoned fire around him. In this process, he burned off the ropes on his wrist and sent Samuel stumbling back. His PAK then sent a terrifying and painful shock throughout his body.

Skoodge heaved out another howl which sent fireballs in random directions. He then fell to the ground in immense pain.

People around Skoodge were screaming while he tried to recover. When he recuperated somewhat, he looked up to see one man who fell victim to his accidental fire attack. Skoodge was able to see Little Mem crying over the victim, and he felt sick to his squeedily spooch. 

Samuel had fully recovered at this point and roughly grabbed Skoodge’s arm.

“Someone get me more rope!” Samuel turned to Skoodge to where they were face-to-face, “This ends now... _witch_.” Samuel hissed the last word.

A young man brought Samuel some rope and Skoodge was dragged over to the fire pit.

Skoodge tried to struggle, but he was still weak from the shock from earlier.

“Please don’t do this.” Skoodge pleaded weakly.

Samuel ignored his plea and started to tie Skoodge up on the wooden pole with the rope. Once Samuel finished up, he backed away as a small group of humans circled the fire pit with torches.

“Hear me town!” Smauel started to announce, “Today is the day where we burn this witch!”

The town started to mutter excitedly and anxiously.

“Quiet!!” a woman shouted. The town’s muttering quieted down and eventually reached a stop.

“Thank you,” Samuel said, then cleared his throat to continue, “In burning this witch, we prove ourselves in the ability in surviving. Let this be a warning to any other witches! We will find you, and we will deal with you accordingly!”

Samuel, who had been facing the town, turned back to Skoodge, “Any last words, witch?”

“ _You will get what you all deserve_.” Skoodge hissed.

Samuel walked away from the fire pit and waved his hand, “Burn him.”

The group of fire torch bearers tossed their torches into the pit and the pit caught on fire. The fire started off small for a few moments, then it started to grow larger. Eventually it started to lap the pole Skoodge was on. The fire then suddenly went flying up the pole, reaching Skoodge.

Skoodge let out a curdling scream from the pain. He felt the excruciating burns every second, and this pain was worse than being splashed with water. His skin felt like it was melting off of him and he wished it was over with already.

Right before the world went black, Skoodge saw Reverend Chris looking at him with pain and sympathy, and Little Mem looking at him with hatred.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever just go back and read and you think "dang, how tf did I make such simple grammar mistakes???" 
> 
> Yeah that is me rn....
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed and will start tuned! I have many things planned :D


End file.
